Tiny Vessels
by WarmTea
Summary: She sat alone it that room, thinking.


_Title_: Tiny Vessels  
_Author:_ WarmTea  
_Rating:_ Teen   
_Summary:_ Alone, what else is there to do?  
_Classification: _Romance  
_Spoiler: _Season 8  
_Disclaimer:_ All rights to the Stargate characters belong to their respective owner. I just like playing!  
_**Tell me what you think, negative or positive? Either way, all feedback is most welcome and wanted very badly. Please review!  
** A/N_: I am in a FABULOUS mood. Which is about as common as pigs flying, so I figured I'd write fic. Don't really know how this one will turn out but hopefully it won't be a miserable load of crap. Please tell me honestly what you think. I honestly have no problem with insults or rejection, so even if you hate it, TELL ME!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

She sat alone, the stone slab she called a bench rocking every time she shifted in her seat. Light sifted through the cracks in the wooden walls, casting patterns along the foliage that littered the dirt floors.

She sighed, horribly lonely and unsure of how long she had called the shack shelter.

P3X-787 had been seemingly perfect, naquadah rich and inhabitant free. The MALP had relayed images of pristine blue water and lush green forests between scattered hills.

The General had assigned SG-1 to the task of securing the planet. On arrival, they had discovered the remains of what appeared to be aged outposts near the gate, seemingly abandoned for decades. Daniel translated the few texts he had found buried under the years of half decayed earth.

He had explained that the posts had been used as an Alpha site for cultures escaping the Goa'uld. That the last inhabitants had stayed for nearly thirty years, building a small army to fight the invaders to their home world in hopes that the Goa'uld defenses would have lessened enough for their small group of solders to defeat. The fact no one had returned was a bleak testament to the history of human slavery by their enslavers.

The team made a sweep of the surrounding area, making sure there would be no other opposition to their exploration and eventual mining.

Through their weeks on the mission, SG-1 and the scientific teams that had joined for research and mining, very little had gone wrong. A few pieces of equipment had broken down and need repaired, nothing which Carter hadn't been able to handle. And the few injuries that had occurred needed little more than the standard med kits. Everyone had been pleased with the progression of the mission.

The change had occurred only days before Sam found herself what was little more than a decaying wooden shack. After weeks of sunlight for the planet's eighteen hour days and ten hour nights, the sudden change in weather had been a shock.

From nowhere came an electrical storm. Strikes of blue lightning had disabled the mining equipment and as the strikes neared the camp site, the Gate was activated while the teams rescued what they could of their experiments and ran to the safety of the SGC. Sam and Teal'c stayed at the camp, making sure everyone was safe and wanting to gather the last of the experiments. The General had radioed after the last group had come through, ordering the rest of SG-1 home. Sam and Teal'c headed for the gate, running when the bolts of energy struck closer. Sam tripped on the stairs to the gate, just as Teal'c stepped through the blue puddle, reaching for the metallic case containing the last of her most recent test results, energy struck the Gate, disabling the wormhole.

Cursing, Sam had run for the shelter hidden behind the grouping of trees a meter from the Stargate.

Sam had been in that same decrepit shack for days now. Hearing the Gate activate every few hours as MALPs were deployed, she assumed, as a surrogate search party. She had tried to signal the machines, but each was quickly deactivated as the lighting stuck anything that moved near the Gate. She had only tried once to run for the Gate, activating the DHD briefly before the energy disabled her attempts.

She sat in her shelter, lonely. Sam had tried to distract herself listing the planets they had visited by designation name, figuring the list would be long enough to distract her attention from the storm. As she listed the planets, a list of regrets from each mission seemed to gather as well. Each revolving around the theme she had done everything to avoid for the last eight years.

"Jack," she sighed.

-

Jack sat with Walter, dark circles under his eyes as another MALP rolled through the event horizon.

No one sans the SFs had left the base in the last sixty hours. Every scientist had worked through their exhaustion, searching for anyway to send help to whom they all revered as the most important asset to the Stargate program. Their only hope of her being alive based on the brief activation of the Gate hours after the Sam had disappeared.

Jack slammed his fist into the officer's keyboard, shattering the plastic when another MALP was fried moments after arriving on the planet.

The General's finger crashed against the microphone, activating it long enough to scream an order to the scientists before storming out of the room.

The thump of his door being slammed shut reverberated throughout the busy hall. Jack punched the metal, tearing the skin of knuckles without noticing. Storming across his office, he threw himself into his chair, slapping his bloodied hand across his eyes.

"Sam," he sighed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, one more chapter. My shortest fic that wasn't a drabble or PWP, well, EVER! The other chapter will be posted soon, assuming I don't lose all hope. 

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I honestly want any criticism you have.**


End file.
